The Third Time's a Charm
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: Written for the Nine Months - A Pregnancy challenge, Molly and Arthur embark on another pregnancy together.
1. Month One

Molly had wanted to try have more kids for a while but every time she brought it up, Arthur refused to talk about it, claiming having another go would "only bring more pain." But ever since she was little, she had wanted a big family. Being maternal was a part of her personality. After a lot of hard thinking, Molly decided that she would try one last time to convince Arthur to have more kids and if she couldn't convince him, she would give up.

Walking out of the kitchen, where she had been preparing that night's dinner, Molly called out to her husband. "Arthur, darling?" He had come home an hour earlier, claiming his boss had decided he needed some time with his family.

"Yes, Molly?" Arthur's deep voice rang from the living room. "Is everything all right?" he asked when Molly didn't reply right away. Slowly making her way to where Arthur was, Molly thought about what she was going to say. She didn't want to come across as desperate but she also didn't want to come across as someone casually bringing up having more kids. Walking into the living room, where she found Arthur sitting in his favorite reclining chair with Charlie sleeping on his lap, Molly gave Arthur a sheepish grin. She wasn't expecting Arthur to have one of their kids with him. "What's bothering you, love?" Arthur asked. He could read her facial expressions better than anyone.

"I was just thinking..." Molly slowly trailed off. She was starting to lose her nerve.

"About having another kid?" Arthur raised his right eyebrow. "Molls, I know you better then anyone else," he said, answering Molly's unspoken question as he stood up, set Charlie back down in the chair and walked towards his wife, embracing her into a loving hug.

"Well?" Molly asked as she looked up into her husband's baby blue eyes and smiled nervously. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

"Do you really want another drool infested monster?" he asked. He loved his kids. Being a father was everything he thought it was going to be and more but when Bill first entered the world, he hadn't anticipated the mess a newborn could make. Molly rolled her eyes and glared at Arthur. "All right, all right," Arthur put his hands up in defense, "our kids aren't drool infested monsters but you can't deny they can make quite a mess." Arthur knew that if he didn't backtrack, he would endure Molly's wrath for weeks.

"They can but I love them none-the-less and I know you do too. I'm ready for another one, Arthur," she said with pleading eyes. She wanted to try for that little girl she had always wanted and Arthur could tell that was one big factor for wanting to try for another kid.

Taking everything into consideration, Arthur realized that maybe, just maybe, he was ready for another little drool infested monster. "All right," he said slowly. Molly's face immediately light up. "Wait, hear me out. After everything that's happened with our past experiences, I don't want you to get your hopes up too high because I can't promise you that we, for sure, will get pregnant," he said as he embraced Molly again.

"I promise you I won't," Molly said as she planted a kiss on her husband's chest. It took everything she had to not squeal in happiness. "Thank you," she said as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed Arthur happily. She then ran to the kitchen and cooked the biggest dinner she had made since she found out she was expecting Charlie.


	2. Month Two

Over the past month, Arthur had continually come home earlier and earlier. Molly figured it was because he had put so much time into work while she was pregnant with Bill that he was starting to get seniority benefits. Not that she minded, though, because that meant they had more time with each other, which (she hoped) they would be very limited in in nine months time. Two weeks had passed since she was supposed to get her period and with her previous pregnancies, that's all it took for her to know immediately that she was pregnant. But instead of telling Arthur when he got home that she, for sure, was pregnant, she decided that she would check her midwife books just in case.

Accioing her books down from the top shelves of the closet, Molly levitated the heavy books into the kitchen, where she placed them onto the kitchen table. Before sitting down, she made sure her husband hadn't Apparated home. She didn't want him to catch her in the act of checking something in her midwife books because he would immediately know what it meant. Realizing that the only thing she heard was two sleeping babies from the muggle baby monitor Arthur had gotten, she decided that Arthur, in fact, hadn't Apparated home. So she sat down and grabbed the first book she could reach, titled 'The Beginning Guide To Become a Midwife.' She opened to the table of contents and found the chapter entitled, 'How To Tell If You're Pregnant.' She started to skim through it. She knew there was a spell to tell if you were pregnant or not but she just couldn't remember it. After a few minutes of skimming, she found the spell but right as she grabbed her wand and lifted her shirt up, revealing a still flat stomach, Arthur Apparated into the house.

"Molly, dar-" Before Arthur finished his sentence, he realized his wife was sitting at the table. "What're you doing with a mountain of books? You can't surely be reading all of them now?" Molly's face flushed pale. She could not believe that Arthur had decided to Apparate home right when she was about to perform a pregnancy test. Arthur eyed Molly weirdly when he glanced at her bare stomach. He then walked towards the table and turned the book that was lying open on the table to the cover. "The Beginning Guide to Becoming a Midwife..." Arthur's voice trailed off. "Are you...?" Arthur looked up at Molly, back down at the book and then again at Molly.

"I think so," she said as she slowly nodded her head. Arthur suddenly turned ghostly pale and then almost as fast as he had turned pale, he turned red from excitement. He pulled Molly up from her chair and embraced her into a huge bear hug.

"That's great news!" he practically screamed.

"Be quiet, you'll wake the kids," Molly said as she tried to choke back a laugh.

"Sorry," Arthur said as he quieted down. "This isn't one of your jokes, is it?" Fabian and Gideon, Molly's twin brothers, weren't the only Prewetts who could pull off a prank. Molly was known for an occasional joke.

"I can assure you it's not, dear," she said. "But what is it you told me a few weeks ago?"

"Don't get your hopes up too high," Arthur said sheepishly. He wasn't quite anticipating Molly getting pregnant so fast. The Healer said that after a miscarriage, your chance of getting pregnant again was lower. "I know, I know," Arthur said when Molly gave him a knowing look. "Now, you shouldn't be standing, I'll make dinner tonight." Molly rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You treat me like I'm dying," she said as sat down at the table obligingly. Arthur laughed and began making a dinner that was nearly as big as the one from the night they found out they were ready to have more kids.


	3. Month Three

**A/N: I've always been horrible with endings and this is an amazing example of how bad I really am. **

If Molly had been told two months ago that she would be expecting her third child without any complications (so far, at least), she wouldn't have believed it. She had gone through a miscarriage a year earlier and she was scared that she would never be able to have another baby again. But her and Arthur had come considerably far since that fateful miscarriage. They had both changed quite a few habits and they went about things differently. Now they were happily into the third month of their third pregnancy, which brought many new challenges. Like Charlie calling Molly names.

Molly hadn't expected to be so hormonal. She didn't remember being this hormonal in her other pregnancies but then again, Charlie was four years old. So there was a chance that she wasn't remembering everything. But either way, she hated it because she found herself becoming snappy with her kids, especially with her youngest son. He had inherited Arthur's stubbornness and his obsessive personality.

What had happened was Charlie didn't want to come inside. She had dinner to make and she didn't want to leave him outside alone. But his pet dragon, Elliot, didn't want him to go in, or so she was told. Becoming increasingly angry with Molly, Charlie eventually called her an anger filled dragon. With her hormones raging, that didn't go over too well with Molly and she sent him to his room, where he was at the moment as she prepared dinner. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how stupid it was to send Charlie to his room.

So she decided that it was time for Charlie to come out of his time out. She exited the kitchen and called up the many stairs that belonged to the Burrow. "Charlie, you can come down now," she said.

"No!" Charlie snapped back. He hated how mean Molly had gotten when he called her an anger filled dragon. He had said it to her multiple times before and she never said anything back to him, she always laughed. Maybe it was those... what did his dad call them? Hormones?

"Charlie," Molly said as she walked upstairs into his room, "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" she asked. She felt horrible for how nasty she had gotten to Charlie but pregnancy hormones could do crazy things to you.

"No," Charlie repeated as he turned away from his mother.

"Please? I'll give you extra dessert tonight," she said as she kneeled down next to Charlie, who was sitting next to his trunk of toys. Charlie immediately turned his head, excitement evident on his little face.

"Extra dessert?" he asked.

"Mhm," Molly agreed as she nodded her head. Almost instantly she felt Charlie nuzzle into  
her barely-there baby bump.

"So you forgive me?" Molly asked as she wrapped her arms around Charlie.

"Yeah," he said as he looked up at his mother and smiled.

"Good," Molly replied. "Now, you want to help Mummy prepare dessert?" she asked. She didn't even care if she was half way through making dinner. She was willing to start dessert if it made her son happy.

"Yeah!" Charlie said as he stood up from his mother's lap and ran downstairs. Molly laughed and followed her son, noting that she could always make her boys, including Arthur, happy with just the mention of dessert.


	4. Month Four

**A/N: again this is a shitty ending. i'm going to prove myself more and more as each chapter gets posted at how bad i am at ending fics.**

Arthur loved when his wife was pregnant. She was even more beautiful than she normally was (which was impressive considering she was the most beautiful woman in the world when she wasn't pregnant), she cooked some of his favorite foods because she found she was craving them and she was more lustful than normal. But as of lately, the ladder wasn't at all something Molly was. She was snappy, her mood swings were out of control and she never allowed Arthur to lay a finger on her. He wasn't going to take any more of it. But instead of confronting her about it, he was going to take one last shot at getting his wife in bed with him.

"Molls?" he called out as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Last time he checked, she was putting their boys down for bed.

"What is it, Arthur?" Molly snapped from the master bedroom. Bill had proven to be harder to put to sleep that night then normal.

"Do you want to try for that little girl you always wanted?" he asked cheekily. He had no idea what he was saying, he just wanted to get some action.

"Go to hell, Arthur," Molly sneered. She was tired of Arthur always badgering her into having sex because he knew she was a little more concupiscent then normal when she was pregnant. Though, she wasn't entirely sure why because almost every time he talked her into it, she had been planning to have sex with him anyways... _Damned hormones _Molly thought as she realized how moody she was being.

"I would but I don't feel like paying your mother a visit!" Arthur snarled as he quickly pulled out his wand, Accioed his pajamas and walked into the bathroom. He wasn't going to take Molly's crankiness anymore, even if she did blame it on hormones. Realizing what she had said was harsh, Molly stood up from the bed she shared with Arthur and walked to the bathroom door, which had been shut in Arthur's haste to get away from his wife.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Molly said as she leaned up against the doorframe. "I didn't mean it," she said when Arthur didn't reply. A few seconds passed and there was still no response. Realizing that there was a good chance her husband wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the night (bloody stubbornness), she walked back to the bed and got in. She felt horrible for what she said to Arthur.

After a few minutes, Arthur came out, fully clothed in his pajamas and ready to go to bed. He, slowly, made his way back to the bed. As mad as he was at Molly minutes ago, he could never stay mad at her for too long. When he reached the bed, he got in and wrapped his arms around his wife, who had her back towards him.

"I'm sorry, Molls," he whispered into her hair as he snuggled up close to her. Molly turned around in his embrace and nuzzled his chest.

"I'm sorry too." She looked up at Arthur and smiled. "You know how hormonal I am when I'm pregnant." Arthur always poked fun at her when she was pregnant, saying she was a crazy hormonal woman that no one would ever love except for him.

"I know," he said as he kissed her forehead. "You should really get some sleep, though, love." He softly placed his hand on her ever-so slightly protruding stomach. "You need to take care of yourself." He was always so protective of his wife and unborn child when Molly was pregnant.

"Mkay," Molly said as she softly yawned. She then kissed her husband and snuggled into him. "I love you," she said softly as Arthur's body heat put her into a sleepy daze.

"I love you too," Arthur said as he kissed Molly back and rested his head on the pillow. They both fell into a light sleep, happy to have made up with each other. As horrible as their fights may get, Molly and Arthur Weasley never stayed mad at each other for very long. They were the typical married couple, who fought over everything.


End file.
